everafterhighfandomfandomcom-20200223-history
Charlie Djurisk/Relationships
Charlie Djurisk is next in line as the Lame Dog in the Swedish folktale of the same name. He's siding with the Royals to show everyone that he and his story are anything but lame. Fast, strong, and witty, he's one of, if not, the best athlete Ever After High has had. With an ego as big as a beast, he's in it to win it. Family Charlie is an only child, his parents being the previous lame dog and third princess from the story The Lame Dog. They are good parents and close their son, but, because Charlie rarely breaks rules at home, he is rarely punished. He was never afraid of doing the wrong thing because his parents never enforced many disciplines as they saw that he seemed to follow rules with no trouble. And that us true, at home. At school, you could say that Charlie is actually the same way he is at home. He's not afraid of breaking the rules. It's actually the change in authority that makes the difference. At home, Charlie listens to his parents because he cares about them. Charlie doesn't give a crap about the teachers or any of the students he isn't friends with, so he doesn't just doesn't listen. He isn't extremely troublesome, but he is not afraid of what comes out of his mouth, so he talks to people in quite a rude way. Brandon Djurisk Brad surely doesn't spend as much time with Charlie as his wife does, but he's certainly not distant. Charlie loves to play sports and more rough games with his dad, as his mom doesn't enjoy the heavier exercising. She's more into nice walks and stretches. Charlie and his old man always talk over things while breaking a sweat. But, he seems to be busier than his wife, but he still spends a good amount of time with his son. Charlie will admit that he finds his dad much more fun than his mom, but definitely doesn't have a favorite between the two. Trinity Djurisk Trin loves to go out and do things, like going to the theater and having dinner at a new restaurant. Her idea of a good time is more calm and peaceful than the idea the men in her life have. Nevertheless, it's always nice for everyone in the family. Trin has is great at finding things that everyone can enjoy, including herself. Overall the things she does, her favorite is to go meet people, whether this is a party, reunion, fundraiser, or any other kind of get-together. Charlie us very sociable himself, and he gets it from his mother. Trinity is very concerned about her family, so she's sure to ask every now and then if anything is wrong or how that are doing. Charlie mostly responds the same way, that he's just fine. Charlie probably can't find the words why he does, but he really appreciates it. Other Julius Hans TBA. Alto Lute TBA. Angeline "Angie" Patchwork TBA. Desdemona Schicksal TBA. Jacali Latrans TBA. Kirk Hamilton A fellow player on the Ever After High bookball team, Charlie respects his playing skills, which are quite satisfactory, but we all know that Charlie will always be the best in his own eyes. He finds him a great teammate, but there is most definitely some tension between these two. Charlie openly makes fun of gays, which deeply bothers Kirk, especially because of his own relationship with his boyfriend Quinn O'Kane. They have landed in a couple of arguments as a repercussion of their separate opinions, but that isn't the entirety of the story. Charlie actually finds gay couples ever-so endearing, and admires them tremendously, but continues to mock them as he usually would've before hooking up with Gallant to avoid suspicion. As expected, these actions still annoy people nevertheless. In all honesty, Charlie actually likes Kirk very much as a person and a teammate, and looks up to how open and casual he is with being in a relationship with someone of the same gender. The only reason he keeps his boyfriend a secret is because of his need to constantly be right. He couldn't have someone throwing the fact that he's in a gay relationship himself after tossing such ridicule at the subject matter. It is quite likely that Kirk and Charlie could possibly be friends with one another if they, well, simply just talk it out. Marissa Stahlbaum TBA. Theron Qoph TBA. Gallant du Lac Before getting with Gal, Charlie was quite the jerk when it came to gays, or any kind of same-sex relationship. He won't admit it to anyone, but Charlie couldn't help but fall for this boy. It all began when Charlie's offensive imitations of gays actually fooled Gallant. Charlie uses homosexuality as a joke more often than most can tolerate, even going to the extent of pretending to be gay, but it ended up fooling this knight in shining armor. Both handsome, both popular, the two were already acquainted. Gal asked Charlie if he wanted to "hang out" sometime, with Charlie responding with a yes, honestly thinking it was just some buds having a good time together. The two soon realized they were both mistaken when Gal asked Charlie if he wanted to go on another date, with Charlie's utmost anger with Gal seeing that he had gone a date with him, and Gal seeing that Charlie certainly wasn't as straight as thought to be. What neither knew was that was all about to change. Usually quite unforgiving, Charlie surprisingly became even closer friends with Gal, and before they knew it, they were already entangled in a pretty confusing relationship. Charlie would never tell, though. He won't tell about any of this. The relationship that grew between the two became a secret, only shared with as few people as possible. Previously looking down on gays, Charlie couldn't possibly admit that he was now dating a guy. No, he couldn't possibly be wrong, not ever. He even kept up with his mockery of gays, which began to hurt him a lot more eventually. Charlie's always right in his eyes, and, from the looks of it, he doesn't want anything to ruin that perfect picture. Or maybe, we're just looking at it wrong. Maybe there is something, one thing. Gallant du Lac. The truth of it is that the more time Charlie spends with Gallant, the more he loves being in his company. It's almost as if he doesn't have to worry about being better or being right or even winning. It's just the bliss of being with him. As time goes on, Charlie takes almost any chance to be alone with Gal. Some things he does to get near him begin to be crazy or just plain silly, but that seems to be slipping out of Charlie's vision, because he's just looking for Gal. Dainty Kissington TBA. Pets Victoria This little pooch is Charlie's pride and joy. Viccy is a miniature cockapoo that Charlie loves to train and play with. Charlie has dedicated two entire rooms for Vic in his home castle, one acting as a bedroom and another as a playroom or indoor training center if they couldn't do so outside. Charlie has placed Viccy in many dog competitions, all of which she has won a medal. Not all of them are gold, but Charlie is working on that. In fact, all of Viccy's medal are all kept in an extremely large trophy case in her bedroom. This pampered pup is treated to solid gold collars and fur clips, and the nicest furniture and dog toys Charlie can get his hands on. He likes to think of Victoria as a mini version of himself: made to be a winner. And with how much he loves his dog, there is one thing about Viccy he can't stand. She's best friends with Marissa's pet cat, Knuss. This is devastating to Charlie, for many reasons. He despises both Marissa and cats. He has a hard time accepting that his dog has befriended such an animal as Knuss. What Charlie doesn't know is that this relationship between the two rivals pets is romantic. It's probably for the better, because if Charlie did know this, he would probably faint. Trivia *Charlie's dad, Brandon, was named after a dog that was owned by the Swedish Royal Family, Brandy. I originally thought Brandy was a boy, but it turns out Brandy was a girl. I thought it perfectly then because, in Brandon's story, everyone thought he was just a lame dog, but he was actually a handsome prince. *Charlie's mother's name is Trinity because Trinity contains the root "tri", meaning three, and she was the third princess in her story. **Trinity's maiden name is Charming, as she is part of the Charming family and she and her sisters were chosen for the role of the three princesses in "The Lame Dog". Category:Subpages